


Let me help with this tie.

by LadyDuoMaxwell



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuoMaxwell/pseuds/LadyDuoMaxwell
Summary: Rufus is getting ready for a dinner party, but is having difficulty with his tie. Good thing Aerith decides to help.Rarepair/AU-Canon/AerithxRufus/One-shot
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let me help with this tie.

Aerith entered the bedroom, finding a grumbling Rufus standing in front of the large mirror, trying to fix his tie. She withheld a giggle, instead asking, “Having trouble there?”

  
“What does it look like?” He sneered, tossing the tie in frustration on the bed. Forget it! He’ll attend that stupid dinner party without one. However, Aerith walked up and picked up the tie.

  
“Turn around and let me help.” She said, prompting the Vice President turn towards her. She wrapped the tie around his neck, beginning to work on it.

  
“Don’t bother. I been trying to keep that thing straight-“ 

  
“All done!” She chirped with a big smile.

  
“Huh?” He glanced at the mirror and examined the tie. She managed to get it right in one attempt.

  
“That’s…amazing, Aerith. I’m impressed.” He is amazed how neat she got it to look.

  
“Well, I have to, since you always seem to have trouble with your ties.” She pointed out. This reminds them both why Rufus usually wears turtlenecks. 

  
Rufus glanced at his tie than back to his wife. “It’s shame you can’t come along to this dinner party.”

  
He would bring her along, of course. Obviously, consider he’ll be surrounded by the very people that chased her most of her life, bringing her to a company dinner party that his father is hosting is most likely not a good idea. He doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable for the entire night. Best she just stay home. Besides, Darkstar (who really adores Aerith) will be with her, which also means she’ll absolutely safe. 

  
Aerith smiled sweetly, “Don’t worry about me, Rufus. Besides, I got Darkstar to keep me company. We will both have fun. Now, hurry up. You’ll be late.”

  
Rufus thanked her and gave her a small peck on the forehead. It was rare he’s this affectionate to anyone, due to his reputation as a cold and ruthless businessman. However, Aerith got to know him better when they started dating couple of years ago, realizing that he’s not the most evil person a lot of people make him out to be. 

  
A part of him is glad she remained his loyal wife, despite his position as Shinra's Vice President. Rufus told her to take care and left the apartment, where Tseng waited patiently to drive him to the Shinra Building. Rufus is not too worried about Aerith. She will be at home, always happy to see him return. 

  
_**Several months later** _

  
“Stop!”

  
Cloud stopped Barret, after Rufus stepped off the helicopter. The soldiers aimed their weapons as the new President stood there, with Darkstar jumping behind him. Barret gritted his teeth.

  
“The hell I will! We can finish off the family here and now!” Barret yelled, pointing at Rufus Shinra. 

  
Cloud shook his head, “Take Aerith and get outta of here.”

  
Barret and Cloud understood that Aerith is no longer safe in Midgar. If anyone had to guess, it’s safe to assume Rufus personally arrive to retrieve Aerith from them. Cloud will buy them time, giving them a chance to escape the building. Tifa, Red XIII, and Aerith were joined by Barret, making a run for it. 

  
However, Aerith locked eyes with Rufus at a brief moment. His expression is emotionless, but deep down, she knew he’s furious with her betrayal for assuming that she sided with AVALANCHE. Quickly, she turned away, feeling ashamed and guilty.

  
However, there is no turning back now. She has help Cloud and the others stop Sephiroth and save the entire Planet. Even if that means she is now the enemy of Shinra. Still, it hurts her greatly, that her husband now views her as a traitor. 

  
**END**.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked Aerith/Rufus ever since I played FF7 when I was in high school back in the really early 2000s. The Remake has amplified this love ten-fold. 
> 
> I am considering making a multi-chapter length fic about this rare couple one day. But for now, I will make due with this one shot. I hope all of you like it.


End file.
